Sobriété alcoolisée
by MissKitty28
Summary: Durant le 9x01, pendant la fête de Buffy. Le lendemain, on voit qu'elle n'a que quelques flashbacks de la soirée organisée chez elle, et on ne sait pas comment elle a atterri dans son lit. Une version parmi d'autres de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer.


**Localisation :** Univers des comics, 9x01. Je pense néanmoins que ça peut être compris, même si on n'a pas lu les comics.

 **Contexte :** Pendant la fête de Buffy. Le lendemain, on voit qu'elle n'a que quelques flashbacks de la soirée organisée chez elle, et on ne sait pas comment elle a atterri nue dans son lit. Voici une version parmi d'autres de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer.

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages de BTVS, ainsi que l'histoire, sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, la WB, UPN et DarkHorse. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits, je fais juste ça pour le plaisir.

 **Note de l'auteure** : Je ressors cette vieille fanfiction des placards, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais publiée sur les sites de fanfics. Elle m'avait été inspirée à l'époque par une fanfic de coalitiongirl. Si le contenu est différent, l'idée était sensiblement la même, donc je tiens à lui en redonner le crédit. Ce n'est pas l'écrit dont je suis la plus satisfaite en termes d'écriture de la dynamique du couple, mais au moins c'est proposé à la lecture :)

 **Note de l'auteure 2** : Je tiens à remercier énormément les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser des commentaires lorsqu'ils me lisent, c'est ce qui donne de la motivation pour poursuivre, et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Petit clin d'oeil à Juliette, contente de te retrouver par ici ! (par contre, c'est pas que je ne veux pas répondre à tes commentaires, mais l'option de m'est pas proposée pour les guests, ou alors je cherche mal ^^).

SSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSS

« Je pense qu'il est temps que tu ailles dormir, amour » finit par sortir le vampire à Buffy en la voyant affalée sur un pouf au sol, tenant lui-même une bouteille à la main qu'il prit soin de poser sur une table basse avant de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle.

« Certainement pas, » déclara t-elle d'une voix alcoolisée. « J'ai dit que je m'éclaterais et je compte bien m'éclater, la soirée a à peine commencé » sortit-elle avec un petit mouvement fier du menton, tentant de se relever sans succès. Elle tenta de prendre appui sur un rebord de table, mais sa main manqua la surface de celui-ci, et elle vacilla légèrement sur le côté. Spike se décida à attraper la main de Buffy.

« Il est quatre heures du matin passés, je pense que tu as largement eu le temps d'en profiter » lança Spike tout en l'aidant à se remettre sur pieds. « Et il vaut mieux te mettre au lit avant de faire des choses que tu regretteras, » dit-il en gardant sa main dans la sienne pour la maintenir en équilibre.

« Ca se passera de tes appréciations... » lança t-elle en s'élançant pour repartir au milieu de la fête. Spike lui barra le passage en passant un bras au niveau de sa taille et la ramena en arrière sans aucune difficulté. « Crois-moi, tu me remercieras demain. »

« Ca m'étonnerait... », lança t-elle d'une voix vaseuse, croisant les bras dans un brin de provocation, une bière à la main. Buffy lui demanda d'une voix un peu plus fébrile. « Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, quelque chose est en train de venir pour toi. Pas humain, et certainement pas gentil. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au fait que tu as détruit le germe... mais je tiens à surveiller tes arrières. »

« C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse maintenant ? » demanda t-elle en déglutissant.

Spike ne répondit rien, conservant un air impassible, et Buffy décida de se ressaisir en tentant de prendre une voix enthousiaste et indifférente, mais manquant clairement de sobriété : « Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Maintenant ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de parler à des gens et de faire la fête, laisse-moi passer. »

Spike n'avait pas dégagé son bras gauche, et il la maintenait toujours fermement par la taille.

« Tu tiens à peine debout, Buffy. Et ta sœur m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu le fais ? » réagit-elle vivement. « Parce que Dawn te l'a dit ? »

« Cette conversation sera pour un autre jour. »

Spike lui enleva la bouteille qu'elle tenait en main, la déposa sur un comptoir proche, et commença à entraîner une Buffy semi- comateuse vers sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière eux, Buffy écrasée contre sa poitrine. Les lieux étaient sens dessus- dessous.

« Wow, il y a eu un attentat ici, ou quoi ? » sortit Spike en voyant l'état de la chambre et les vêtements qui traînaient ci et là, tout en maintenant Buffy par la taille.

« Pourquoi je suis ici ? » demanda soudain Buffy en entendant le son étouffé de la musique provenant du salon.

Elle tourna la tête vers Spike en apposant une main contre son torse pour se maintenir en équilibre.

« Tu as décidé d'aller te coucher il y a cinq minutes, tu te souviens ? » improvisa Spike pour éviter ses protestations, lui lançant un regard aussi convaincant que possible.

Buffy eut l'air déconcertée et se détacha du bras de Spike pour se jeter à plat-ventre sur son lit.

« Tu es trempée, Buffy. Tu devrais te changer. »

« Mmmhffghh... » marmonna Buffy, le visage écrasé contre sa couette, son corps inerte échoué sur des vêtements qui n'étaient visiblement pas les siens.

« Je vais te trouver quelque chose... »

Spike se tourna vers la commode de la chambre et commença à regarder dans les tiroirs de la jeune femme. Le premier contenait ses sous-vêtements, et il poursuivit ses recherches dans les suivants. Il trouva au bout de quelques secondes un tee- shirt large qui ferait l'affaire pour la nuit. Il se tourna à nouveau et tendit le bras vers la blonde, le vêtement en main.

« Tiens, mets ça... » Il releva son regard et eut la surprise de retrouver Buffy debout, complètement nue. Elle tenait difficilement droite et avait la gestuelle typique des moments alcoolisés. Elle venait de balancer sa jupe à l'autre bout de la chambre, et le tee-shirt que lui tendait Spike ne tarda pas à subir le même sort après que la blonde s'en soit emparée, ce qui la fit pouffer de rire.

« O-kay, on va oublier le pyjama, » sortit-il avec un regard amusé. Il tenta très vite de reprendre ses esprits, contractant sa mâchoire. « File sous les draps. »

« Tu en es venu au point où tu n'as même plus envie de moi ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait aguicheuse, mais dont l'effet tombait complètement à plat. Elle commença à descendre son regard trouble le long du corps du vampire. « Parce que moi... »

« C'est pas la question, » il l'interrompit brusquement, avant de poursuivre d'une voix ferme : « Au lit. »

Face à sa réponse, le visage de Buffy se ferma légèrement en dépit de l'alcool, mais elle tenta de s'exécuter. Voyant combien elle peinait à rester en équilibre, il s'approcha d'elle pour la maintenir et l'amener jusqu'au côté droit du lit. Buffy plaça sa tête au creux de son cou, avançant machinalement dans la direction dans laquelle Spike la guidait. Il la fit s'allonger avant de la recouvrir.

« Oh mon Dieu, ça tourne,... » déclara Buffy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ca risque de te faire ça un moment. »

Il était assis à côté d'elle, son visage en face du sien, ses mains appuyées de part et d'autre de son corps après avoir mis les couvertures en place.

« Je crois que je vais vomir... », sortit Buffy d'une voix vaseuse, en regardant le plafond avec de grands yeux, le teint pâle.

« Tu veux aller à la salle de bain ? » demanda Spike.

Le front de Buffy se plissa de manière consternée. « Pour quoi faire ? »

« Vomir. »

« J'ai pas envie de vomir. »

« Tu viens de me dire l'inverse. »

« C'est passé. »

« En deux secondes ? » sortit Spike en haussant un sourcil sceptique, mais pas moins amusé.

« Arrête de m'embrouiller l'esprit, » sortit-elle faiblement dans un soupir endormi, les yeux désormais semi-fermés.

« Si tu veux... », finit-il en réprimant un sourire. Il jugea plus sage de stopper la conversation qui ne les mènerait visiblement nulle part.

Buffy ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et posa quelques secondes son regard sur le vampire.

« Spike ? », dit-elle au bout d'un moment d'une voix faible et rauque.

« Oui ? »

Elle leva son regard vers lui. « Tu me promets de ne pas partir ? »

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever... »

« Non, » l'interrompit t-elle. « Je veux dire... partir de la ville. Partir encore loin de moi... ? » demanda t-elle avec une soudaine fragilité dans la voix et le regard, l'alcool aidant à la confession.

Contre toute attente, elle prit sa main dans la sienne, entrecroisant leurs doigts. Spike la laissa faire, le cœur soudain serré. Il renforça la pression de leurs mains un instant, déposant rapidement ses lèvres contre ses doigts.

« Je te promets que je ne partirai pas, » il finit par répondre.

« Tu m'as manqué... » déclara t-elle d'une voix cassée, une larme coulant le long de chacune de ses joues. Elle renifla légèrement et essuya instinctivement l'une de ses larmes contre l'oreiller, effaçant l'autre d'un geste imprécis de la main.

« Je suis désolé, amour... » laissa échapper Spike d'une voix sincère.

Elle baissa son regard triste sur leurs mains enlacées, caressant doucement son pouce avec le sien pendant un moment, à la fois vaseuse et pensive - Spike ne parvint pas à se faire une idée précise. Ils restèrent là, mains enlacées, pendant de longues minutes, Buffy se laissant progressivement enveloppée par le sommeil. Les mouvements de ses doigts contre les siens se calmèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

Sa respiration se fit plus calme. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent.

Elle s'était endormie.

Spike déposa un baiser contre son front et dégagea doucement sa main de la sienne.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, tu m'as manqué aussi... », il murmura en remontant une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était levé et avait quitté la chambre.

 **FIN**


End file.
